A Pirates Confessions
by ChrisSoAnime
Summary: Robin may be a bit older and in a pursuit of adventure and knowledge of the past through archaeology. But Luffy... makes her feel... a bit differently about which path she wants to pursue... and with whom. Rated M for Heavy Sexual Content.
1. Chapter 1: Confessions

Nico Robin had never been one to focus on frivolous things like "relationships" or "dating". It all seemed trivial and unimportant. When she destroyed those navy ships all those years ago as a little girl, she decided to set her path on a road of pure historical research.

She had decided to remain pure and only focus on her love of archaeology, while keeping away from the marines.

That was, of course, until she met Monkey D. Luffy; Captain of the Straw Hat Pirates.

After he got stabbed by crocodile, after she was, he beat him after a long battle. She gave him the cure after drinking half of it herself. She didn't deserve to be let into the crew after that. But somehow... he let her.

And here she was, two years later on the Thousand Sunny, reading and basking in the sun while her captain was off playing with chopper.

He was an odd one. But he was fun and energetic to be around. Though her captain was Ten years her junior, him being 19 and herself being 30 years old... she still seemed to be able to tell him everything and he would be able to somehow understand.

She told him everything from her past. He didn't interrupt loudly or blow it off, or didn't understand... instead he acted as an adult. He would listen to any word she ever had to say and understand and comfort her.

She often wondered why she thought of all these qualities and the past she had with her captain. The answer was simple... she thought she might be in love with him.

The reason she wasn't sure was because she always refuted to ever be with anyone out of fear of losing them or of rejection.

But... there was a chance Luffy felt the same way, and he was so strong... she wouldn't lose him... what was holding her back?

That was simple too:

1: the crew could react badly and it could all have been for nothing.

2: she could rush, or do something rash and mess everything up.

3: she was too old for the far younger man.

She had confidence in herself and the crew for the other two not to be a problem... except for maybe Sanji... but it was the age gap. It was something that could even make the crew frown upon. Not to mention it was taboo for such a large gap.

She was more than TEN years older than him, how would that ever not turn heads in disgust?

And why was she even thinking about it this much? Because it was eating away at her everyday for the past 6 months since they got back together after 2 years. Because she was lonely... she yearned for a feeling that was love, and it seemed that only Luffy was capable of giving her the feeling. She sought out.

All of these thoughts were swirling around all at once. She decided to take a walk around the ship before returning to her book.

'That's odd.' She thought

'Luffy is gone... so is Nami-San." She thought again. It didn't clue in the possibility that might hold. She simply kept walking.

When she went to turn down a hall, she saw Luffy and Nami halfway, about halfway down, so Robin quickly decided to hide half her body behind a wall and listen in.

"Oi, you've been sitting there silent for a minute now Nami-San, what's wrong?" Luffy asked, both sounding bored and concerned for his Nakama.

"Well... Luffy... see... I think... I mean..." the Navigator attempted to stutter out. She took a sudden, sharp breath.

"Luffy! I think I love you!" She blurted out before clapping her hand over her mouth.

Robin felt both reassured... and absolutely devastated. She yearned for a feeling of passion, a craving even... but only mildly reassured that the problem must have solved itself.

Or so she thought.

"Nami... I'm sorry... but I don't... feel that way about you... I love you Nami, but as my Nakama, nothing more." Luffy said, sounding heartbroken but firm. He must hated have given heartbreaking response such as that, but it was both the truth and it was necessary.

"Then tell me Luffy... what can I do to make you love me?" Nami responded, sobs clearly heard in her voice.

"Nothing... just, nothing Nami... and that's because... I... well... kind of L-Love someone else." He said, looking down. Clearly upset he makes her cry, but with obvious disdain for the situation he was placed in.

This is what caught Robin's attention... could it... could it be... could it be Robin? No... there was no way he would ever love an older woman like Robin... would he?

"Tell me! Who is it! Tell me what they have that I don't!" Nami yelled at him angrily.

Robin was about to leave, she didn't need to hear what he was going to say.

"I love... I love Robin." Luffy says.

Robin stopped dead in her tracks, her head whipping around to listen.

He... loved her? For how long? How much? Why didn't he tell her?

"Oh! So what? She has a bigger chest and is prettier than me? Is that it!? You pervert!" She screamed at him while hitting his chest with her fists. Luffy didn't even flinch.

"It's not that, you're beautiful Nami... it's just... I don't know. I just can't help but feel the way I do about her. She's special." Luffy said.

Nami sobbed again, and Luffy held her as she cried. She cried into his shoulder for around 20 minutes... then she wordlessly left.

Luffy sighed. He wasn't experienced with girls, he didn't know how they worked. He just knew what he knew that was it. He might have to face Sanji later, but he was fully prepared for that.

Luffy began to walk down the hall, but when he turned a corner, he spotted Robin. She had small tears building in the corners of her eyes. Her lip trembling slightly.

He didn't know that she heard everything he said. He immediately went to comfort her.

"Robin! What's wrong!?" He asked while placing his hands on her shoulders. In that split second of contact... something inside Robin's emotions snapped.

She gripped Luffy's vest collar and kissed him passionately. She had never kissed before, but she had seen it. She tried to mimic the moves. She felt every emotion explode all at once, making her almost swoon.

But before Robin could pull away from the younger boy... he wrapped his arms around her, pulled him into him, and kissed her back, hard.

She moaned into the deep exotic kiss. If it was a competition, Luffy was easily dominating her. The two went against a wall, with Luffy's back against the wall and him slowly sliding down that wall while holding Robin in his arms as they sat and deeply kissed.

They just couldn't stop.

Robin still couldn't get the age gap about of her head. He was over ten years her junior, how could she?

She pulled away after a small tug.

"Luffy... aren't I a bit too old for you?" She asked him, with a downcast voice.

He stroked her cheek.

"I love you Robin. I don't care." He says.

"I love you Luffy, now kiss me." She said.

And he did.

Oh, he did.

Why did it have to end?

"Luffy, usopp is looking for you, he needs-" zoro said, coming around a corner.

Robin retracted immediately to see the swordsman standing there, absolutely dumbstruck.

Luffy sat there, not caring at all.

"I didn't see anything, don't worry." The swordsman says, gaining his composure and walking away.

Luffy guided her lips back to his, and she could only happily oblige.

...

Dinner that night was... different. The reason being that she sat across from the man she madeout with only an hour ago. He didn't act as if anything was wrong, he reached around the table, nabbing food as people laughed and scolded him.

Zoro didn't mention what he saw, nor did he act like he had seen anything at all.

But Nami... Nami looked like she was ready to slit Robin's throat. She wasn't afraid of Nami, as nothing violent verbally, mentally, or physically would happen between them. But it was unsettling to see her so angry.

"Nami swan, what's wrong?" Sanji asked with his lovey dovey eyes.

"Luffy is in love with Robin! That's what!" She shouted. A hush fell over the table.

'Damn it Nami.' Robin and Luffy thought in unison.

"Luffy... is that true?" Usopp asked. Luffy hesitated before letting out a sigh of annoyance and irritation for the situation.

"Yes, it is." He said.

Robin felt the eyes slowly drift over to her. Looks like it was her turn.

"And yes... I feel the same towards Luffy. I wouldn't say we have a relationship yet. But... we only confessed to each other this afternoon. But we make each other happy and we both intend to figure out what's going on so that there won't be a single issue." Robin says.

Everyone nods their head in agreement, and no arguements were made. Not even Sanji disagreed.

"Better question, why does that bother you Nami?" Sanji asked.

She looked flustered.

"Because...! It bugs me because... ARGHHH!" She shouts angrily before storming out of the galley into her room on the far starboard side of the ship.

Everyone teased the two a bit. She simply blew them off. Luffy laughed with a huge grin.

She smiled, it was that smile that brightened her day. He made her feel special, after such a long wait.

And now she knew that she couldn't run from her emotions... she was in love with Monkey D. Luffy.


	2. Chapter 2: Sexual Encounters

Nico Robin stood nervously outside her captains door. She wished to join him during the night as she laid awake, thinking of him.

She decided that she needed to stop being so intimidated of what was happening between them.

She knocked quietly on his door, her heart thumping. Why was she so afraid? It was Luffy.

He drowsily opened the door, then he noticed Robin and smiled a little.

"Hey, what's up?" He asked kindly. He didn't even answer the door sounding irritated, he simply opened up and warned to her. She calmed down, but was still nervous about what she was about to request.

"Well, um... I w-was wondering if... we could... s-share a bed tonight? Could I stay with you?" She asked. He looked like he was about to ask a stupid question, cause he opened his mouth to talk, but then closed it. He simply took her hand and guided her to his bed.

She laid down and pulled the sheets over her as Luffy laid behind her, as he wrapped his arms around her waist and held her not too firm, and not too loose. It was just perfect.

Robin was around 4-6 inches taller than Luffy, but she curled herself so that she could make herself smaller and snuggle against his shoulders and chest.

He turned her jaw toward him, before placing his lips on hers. The two wrapped their arms around each other before they began to fully makeout with each other.

She moaned as she opened her jaw and their tongues began playing with each other. She laid back as Luffy performed his magic on her. She was completely dominated by this boy... she began running her arms up and down his back and on his chest, feeling every which way she could.

Luffy took this as a cue. He didn't know shit about what to do other than how to kiss. When he felt that, he decided to mimic. He ran his hands all over her torso, and he quickly realized that the moan she gave when he brushed her breasts were of pleasure, he decided to focus on those.

Robin didn't know that Luffy was simply going by his gut. But she didn't really care. She felt Luffy's firm hands massage and grip her breasts and it felt so good to her... she wanted him to touch them directly.

She lifted her bra over her head and placed his hands there again, but this time she broke away from the kiss she moaned so much. His hands were slightly rough from the callouses he had earned from fights, but they were mostly soft and so, so warm.

She wanted to rip his short apart and let her animal instincts run wild. But she simply began with the buttons and Luffy helped do the rest.

Robin got on top of him so she could lean on further to him, as much as he had a lead on her, she at least wanted the position.

Luffy, still going wth his gut instinct, reached out and with both hands, firmly gripped and squeezed Robin's ass. She once again broke away so she could moan. In that time, Luffy smelt her, she smelled of wind and flowers of some kind. When he was in her neck enjoying this, he decided to leave little kisses up and down her neck, not knowing how much pleasure it caused.

"Luffy, rip my panties off." Robin said with such sudden arousal that Luffy did as he was told.

(Warning, Heavy Sexual Content ahead.)

Robin, taking the next step, reached out and gripped Luffy's crotch area. Luffy jolted a bit at the suddenness of it, but Robin was jolted by how hard her captain was. He was never horny and never got an erection, yet he was this hard? She began having a million thoughts at once on things she could do with it.

She got down a bit further and yanked Luffy's zipper down with her teeth. Luffy hesitated, but Robin was too quick to yank his boxers and shorts off.

She laid there astounded, his erection was right in front of her face, 8 inches in all. She never had any kind of sexual contact up until that point, so she was hesitant, but she gripped his dick and began slowly moving up and down on it with her hand.

Luffy moaned a little, he had never felt anything like it before in his life. Hell, he barely knew much about women anatomy except the process of sex. But she grinned at his pleasure and began jerking him off as fast as she could go before it turned into discomfort. He tilted his head back and sighed in bliss at the feeling.

"Want me to use my mouth Luffy?" Robin said in a lustful tone. Luffy heard of this before... he didn't remember what it was called, but rumor had it that it was intensely pleasurable.

He nodded his head.

Robin started off by lightly sucking the tip of his dick, then began to swirl her tongue around the tip. She slowly began to take it in her mouth, slowly pushing it further inside. She began to go up and down on it, using her tongue to wrap and around and lick as she sucked at the same time.

She would also pull out and jerk him off with her hand while licking him from balls to tip.

Luffy gripped his bed and moaned from Robin's mouth. She was amazing and he never wanted to end.

Robin loved the taste of Luffy, she wrapped her tongue around him, tasting him throughout the session. She stepped it up a notch by pushing down a bit further until she could feel it touching the back of her throat, she almost gagged a couple of times, but wanted more... more...

"Ah! Robin! Something is coming!" Luffy said, not fully knowing he was about to cum.

"Let it all out! Let me taste it!" Robin said hungrily as she placed his dick between her large breasts and sucked him off, hard.

He bucked his hips and came hair as hard. She could feel his cum hit the back of her throat. She didn't catch it all, some of it landed on her hands when she went to catch it.

She naughtily licked her hands clean of his fluid before giving him a few more licks. Then she released him and laid next to him.

But he flipped her and slid himself down towards her flower.

"L-Luffy! What are you doing?" Robin asked, surprised at Luffy's sudden actions.

"It wouldn't be fair for you to all the work, right?" Luffy said, right before shoving his tongue as deep inside Robin as he could.

Robin almost screamed in ecstasy. Luffy's rubber ability gave him an edge, he stretched a little and explored and opened up all the parts of her insides. He even deflowered her in the process.

He couldn't taste any blood, so he kept going.

Robin couldn't even feel herself being deflowered even though she knew she had been. His tongue kept bumping her womb and every other place.

It only took about 3 minutes of this intense feeling before she came hard.

He pulled his tongue out of her, he went and laid down again, satisfied. But Robin was not.

She grabbed his dick, squeezed it between her breasts once more, and sure enough... it was hard after about 10 seconds.

She got on top of him, placing his dick at her entrance. She dropped herself onto him all at once, the pleasure she got from the penetration was so great that she came instantly.

Luffy, once again deciding to take the lead, laid her on her back, and began to fuck her.

Luffy never experienced such pleasure... she was so warm, and so tight and so wet that it was surreal. Robin's mind was almost going blank as all she could focus on was Luffy inside of her. She could feel each curve and length of his shaft, pounding her as he went faster and faster, their hips slowly coming in sync.

"Ah! Yes, Luffy! Give me your all!" Robin screamed, no longer giving a damn.

Luffy went as fast and as hard as he could in and out of her. Thrusting in every which way, swirling his dick inside her and slamming her wet flower with his manhood as she moaned loudly while Luffy left kisses up and down her neck while gripping and massaging her breast, while fucker her mercilessly, all at once.

He came inside her just as she came in unison wth him, their fluids mixing together as they screamed each other's names.

The two pulled out of each other. Robin passed out after only a couple minutes. She was exhausted and had been drained by Luffy.

Luffy smiled lovingly down at her sleeping figure.

"I love you Robin, my precious Nakama." Luffy said, before falling asleep with his arms around her.


	3. Chapter 3: Standoff

Robin smiled as she sipped her tea. She has wanted to make love to Luffy more, after she did 3 days ago, but had decided to wait.

The two weren't in an official relationship either. It wasn't secret either, they simply had no relationship yet. They mutually agreed there would be no kisses, sex, or affection until they sorted all the issues.

What issues? There was Nami, who was clearly still upset as she had been given the entire crew her rude lip for the past few days. There was also the age gap. Luffy was always clueless, so he simply went with his feelings, but Robin was more aware of how taboo it was for them to be together.

They both agreed that until Robin sorted her conflicted emotions, and Luffy sorted things with Nami, they would not be together.

She was so certain that things would be alright... that things could work. The only person that was truly bothered other than Sanji's few complaints was Nami. Her issue was obvious... but she was confident Luffy could handle it.

But he was young. More than ten years younger. He was 19 and she was 30... she couldn't shake the thought. It seemed to plague her. She had thought about all through breakfast that morning and into her late morning tea that she drank now.

Even so, she remembered his words clearly when she brought up the issue as they discussed whether to have a relationship or not.

"Who cares? You are my nakama. My partner. I love you as much as meat and the sea. Who cares about some age gap?" He spoke.

She so wanted to agree with him... but it hit her that she would die before he did. That she would never have a church marriage like she wanted since it was illegal to marry someone so young at such an age. (A/N: this is not real law, nor is it canon in the One Piece manga/Anime. This is merely a fictional law added to the story to add suspense.)

There were many things that made it worse. The crew didn't care at all. But she couldn't help the feeling of sadness that swept over her as she thought these things.

That's when she heard a stomp as Luffy got up from his card game with Usopp, Chopper, and Franky. Nami was there.

"Would you just knock it off already!? I don't like hearing these rude things Nami! I don't know why you're doing this to everyone, especially me, but it needs to stop!" He shouted at her. This would've been cue for everyone to intervene and Sanji to flip out on Luffy. However, everyone knew the lip Nami had been giving the whole crew for the past 3 days. She could only assume Luffy had enough.

"Of course you don't know! You never care about what others think and feel! You don't care about anyone! All you care about is food! All you do is take and take and take! When do we ever get anything back!?" She screamed back at him.

Everyone was now surrounding them, but backed away at a safe distance. Sanji simply puffed on a cigarette, keeping his mouth shut on this one. Zoro just leaned against the railing of Sunny. Chopper and Usopp stood next to Franky directly behind Luffy, all looking concerned. Robin stood near Zoro and watched on as Brooke walked next to her, hearing the commotion.

"That's not true! I love food, but I also love my Nakama! I'm disappointed Nami! How can you stand there and say I don't care after all our fun times, adventures, and battles together!? Have you forgotten all those memories!?" He shouted back. She looked like she wanted to bash his head in.

"And all of those times it was all about you! Whether you were bored, hungry, or tired! All you ever had us do was worry about you! Have you ever thought- about how- I mean- what it's like to..." she screamed, but trailed off as tears began to come.

"Have you ever thought about what it's like to love an idiot like you and never be noticed!? You saved me once, but am I non existant to you?!" She screamed back. Her chin trembling as the tears built up in her eyes, threatening to spill over.

"No. You've always been essential. Even if I'm not always looking at you, I know how hard you work. I don't talk to you much or try to know is because you're so much smarter than me! I don't know maps! I don't know how to find things! I know how to fight, eat, and go in adventures. That's all I know!" He shouted. He had a hint of gentle understanding which was picked up on by everybody, but he wasn't dropping his frustration either.

"You could at least try to learn, you dumbass!" She shouted back.

"Then if the problem is with me, why are you being meanie to everyone else!? What did they do!?" He shouted right back.

She didn't respond.

"I know I haven't been the best captain now. I should have tried to focus on you more instead of meat and adventures. You are my nakama, my family. You are more important." He says to her. He places his straw hat on her head, as he always used to when she was sad. He would always let her wear it until she was happy again.

She paused as she felt the Raven haired boys most cherished possession he placed upon her head. She lunged and wrapped her arms around him and began to sob.

"I'm so sorry!" She sobbed loudly into his embrace. He hugged her tightly, his face still solemn as he held her.

"I am sorry too." He says to her.

Nami sobbed for what seemed like a long time, but in realty could not have been longer than 15 minutes. He led her away to her room, arm around her shoulder the same way a captain should protect his crew.

Robin was internally happy for those two, as was the entire crew. Not only did Nami exorcise herself of the pain she hid by declaring that she loved him spoke of her struggles of doing so, and Luffy was able to finally patch things up and give her the help that she ever so needed.

She remembered something. Their promise. He would fix things with Nami, and she would move past the age gap, then they could be together.

She realized something. He was special. He was a mature boy who would protect and take care of her. It no longer mattered to her how old he was.

She grinned as she could now call the captain her boyfriend.


End file.
